Amor Puella
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 17 year old Olive can't take it anymore. The person she love is so close, yet so far away. All these feelings and having to hide it is such a pain in the heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANT Farm.**

* * *

**Amor Puella**

**17 year old Olive can't take it anymore. The person she love is so close, yet so far away. All these feelings and having to hide it is such a pain in the heart.**

Who does she love? None other than her best friend Chyna.

Usually she's very confident, but Olive doesn't wanna damage their friendship in case Chyna doesn't crush on her in return.

"Damn! What should I do?" mumbles Olive.

"Hi, what are you thinking about huh?" says Chyna as she walk up to Olive.

"Me? Nothing special..." says Olive, too shy to look at Chyna.

"Okay. Whatever keep you going." says Chyna with a friendly laugh.

"So...uh...wanna go eat lunch?" says Olive, trying to seem happy.

"Yeah, sure." says Chyna.

During lunch, Olive study Chyna's body language, looking for signs that Chyna is a lesbian.

"So, have you ever kissed a girl...?" says Chyna.

"No." says Olive in a hard mature tone.

"Really? There's this little rumor flyin' around saying that you've developed a bit of a taste for girls in the past few years." says Chyna.

"I don't know who's told you such stupid things. Believe me, it's not true." says Olive.

"Olive, I trust you." says Chyna. "You're my best friend."

"That's a nice thing to know." says Olive.

"Yeah." says Chyna.

"Chyna, what about you? Ever kissed a girl...?" says Olive.

"Actually I've kissed a few girls." says Chyna.

"Did you love them?" says Olive.

"No, I didn't love them. I just kissed them for fun, I guess." says Chyna.

Olive simply smile and awkward weak smile and then goes back to eating.

"Hmm, I wonder what it would be like to kiss Chyna?" thinks Olive.

"Not to be rude, but you don't seem to be your normal calm confident self today." says Chyna.

"Well, the past few days have been hard and my h..." begins Olive, but put her hands over her mouth when she suddenly realize that she's almost said too much.

"And your what? Keep going." says Chyna.

"No..." says Olive in a weak shy tone.

"C'mon, I'm your best friend you call tell me everything." says Chyna.

"Usually that's true, but not this time." says Olive.

"I don't understand." says Chyna.

"Let's not talk about that anymore..." says Olive.

"We just started talking about it." says Chyna. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong...more like I'm too shy to tell you..." says Olive.

"Okay. Simply take your time and tell when you feel ready." says Chyna.

"As if that will ever happen!" thinks Olive to herself.

20 minutes later.

"Olive, wanna follow me back to my place? We can talk, watch TV or something like that." says Chyna.

"No thanks. I have this thing I need to take care of...sorry." says Olive.

"Let me help you." says Chyna.

"Sorry. It's a highly...uh...private thing." says Olive.

Chyna is confused, but she trust her friend and says "Okay. See ya tomorrow."

The next day when Chyna enter Olive's apartment, Chyna is a bit scared when she sees that the place is empty.

All of Olive's things are gone and on the middle of the floor is a note that says: "Chyna. I really can't take this anymore. Usually my mind is in command, not my heart. In this case not so much. For the past 2 years I've had these damn feelings. No matter how much I try to, I can't ignore it. I know you'll most likely never feel the same thing as me, but you're my friend so you deserve to know the thruth. Listen, okay? I'll only say this once. My feelings for you goes way beyond friendship. I love you."

Chyna cry a little.

The rest of the note says: "We'll never meet again, Chyna. Even so, you'll always be my BFF. Glory to you. Bye."

2 months later, Chyna after doing a lot of research, still hasn't been able to find out where Olive has moved.

At the same time in Paris, France.

Olive is her new apartment.

"This is perfect. Chyna can never find me here." says Olive as she drink some tea.

A few weeks later, Olive wake up when someone knock on the door.

"Sir, can I help you?" says Olive when she open the door and sees a man she's never met.

"I'm Agent Dave Richards and I'm looking for a woman known as Olive, is that you?" says the man.

"No, I'm Katy Picard." says Olive.

"You don't sound french to me." says Agent Richards.

"I was born in the US and moved here about 5 years ago." says Olive.

"Okay. Thanks anyways, Miss Picard." says Agent Richards as he leaves.

"Damn! Chyna's sent people to find me..." mumbles Olive. "It's not safe here."

A week later, Olive is in a new apartment in Tokyo, Japan.

"This is nice." says Olive. "I should be safe here."

The next day.

Chyna is reading a book when Agent Richards stop by.

"So, what did you find...?" says Chyna.

Agent Richards turn on his laptop and show Chyna footage of when he met Olive. He had a small hidden camera so Olive didn't know she was being filmed.

"Is this your friend Olive?" says Agent Richards.

"Yeah, that's Olive. Where is she?" says Chyna.

"In Paris, France." says Agent Richards.

"Okay. Make sure she stays there so I can fly over there and talk to her." says Chyna.

"Yes." says Agent Richards as he grab his phone and calls one of men in Paris.

"Mike, this is Richards. Chyna just told me that Olive and Miss Picard is the same person. Send guards to make sure that Olive can't..."

"Sir, it's too late. We were just at Olive's apartment. She's gone. All that we found was a note, but it's written in code."

"In code? Okay...let Sarah decipher it. Tell her it has the highest priority."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Talkin' to you later."

Agent Richards put away his phone.

"Seems like Olive has already moved again. My men will try to find out where. A note was left behind but it's written in code." says Agent Richards.

"Okay. Let me know when you find Olive, sir." says Chyna.

"I will." says Agent Richards as he leaves.

4 days later.

"I've managed to decipher the message you found, sir." says Agent Sarah Leyton.

"So tell me, what does it say?" says Agent Richards.

"Well...it's not what you think. It's a personal message..._**very **_personal, sir." says Sarah.

"To whom?" says Agent Richards.

"To Chyna from Olive." says Sarah.

25 minutes later, Chyna has the message.

It says: "Hi, Chyna. If you got this message, I want you to know that I'm in Rome, Italy. Please, get here as soon as possible. I can't be without you anymore. Lot of love from your best friend Olive. ( need you ) See you soon...I hope..."


	2. Chapter 2

2 days after reading Olive's message, Chyna is on a flight to Rome, Italy.

"Hmmm, I hope Olive is okay..." mumbles Chyna, who is in her seat aboard the plane.

Chyna grab a magazine and reads it for a bit.

4 hours later, Chyna step off the plane in Rome.

Olive is there at the airport, waiting for her.

"Hi, Chyna!" says Olive with a bright friendly smile.

"Hi, Olive!" says Chyna.

Olive seem very happy as she run up to Chyna and hug her.

"I've missed you, girl." whisper Olive in a warm soft tone.

"Why did you run away then?" says Chyna.

"Don't wanna talk here where people might hear us. Let's go to my apartment." says Olive.

Later in Olive's apartment.

"Olive, you got some explaining to do." says Chyna, her voice kinda serious.

"Well...it all started nearly a year ago after I broke up with Fletcher." says Olive. "The reason it didn't work out with him is beacuse I discovered that I actually love someone else, you Chyna. I didn't know how to tell you so I kept my mouth shut about it and then it became too much pain to hide my feelings so I decided to run away and try to forget, but it doesn't work so I left that message that told you to come here and meet me."

"So you're...you're...lesbo now? And I'm your crush? Really?" says Chyna.

"Yes, I am a lesbian now and yes, you're my crush and yes, really." says Olive. "I know you're not into girls, but I hope we can still be best friends."

"We'll always be best friends." says Chyna.

"I'm glad you feel that way." says Olive.

"Aww!" says Chyna. "I think you'll be happy when I say this...I have a crush on you."

"You do? I can't believe that you love me the way I love you. Chyna, are you really in love with me?" says Olive.

"Mmm, yes. Olive, I love you." says Chyna.

Chyna wrap her arm around Olive's waist, pull her close and gives her a soft romantic kiss on the mouth.

Olive simply smile and kiss back with true passion.

5 days later, Olive move back home to her old apartment and she and Chyna start dating.

"Chyna, I love you!" says Olive as she kiss Chyna on the neck.

"I love you too, Olive!" says Chyna in a soft romantic tone.

"Hey! What the heck?" says Fletcher when he enter the room and sees his 2 friends being all sensual on each other.

"Short version, me and Chyna are lesbo-girls and we're dating. End of story." says Olive in a calm serious tone.

"Olive, I dated you. Shit, I kissed a lesbian chick." says Fletcher.

"No fear, Fletch-head. Olive didn't know she was a lesbian when you and her were together and being a lesbian is not disgusting...it's awesome." says Chyna.

"I don't wanna look when you girls are having your damn love-time. See ya later." says Fletcher as he leave the room.

"We don't have some dang love-time, we're just kissing." says Chyna.

"Awww, I thought we were having our love-time, babe." says Olive.

Chyna and Olive smile and starts to make out with each other. Both of them are very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

4 hours later, after watching a romantic movie, Olive fall asleep with her head on Chyna's knees.

"Awww, she's so cute!" says Chyna in a soft sweet tone as she gently rub Olive's nice blonde hair.

Chyna keep playing with Olive's hair for a few minutes and then fall asleep herself as well.

6 hours later as the first morning sun shine in through the window, Olive wakes up.

"Mmm, amazing." says a happy Olive when she sees where she is and who's there with her.

"Good morning there, babe." says Chyna as she suddenly wakes up with a smile on her face.

"Chyna, I'm so glad to wake up like this with you. I thought I was dreaming this, but it's real. We are actually dating." says Olive.

"I'm really happy too." says Chyna with a friendly smile.

"Awww! Awesome!" says Olive as she give Chyna a sweet romantic hug.

"Breakfast?" says Chyna.

"Sure...if you make it." says Olive.

"Okay." says Chyna.

Chyna walk into the kitchen and starts to make breakfast.

25 minutes later, Chyna put bacon, eggs and fresh apple juice on the table.

Olive and Chyna eat in comfortable silence.

Chyna smile when she notice that Olive clearly like the food.

After breakfast, Olive takes a nice cold shower.

Chyna clean the kitchen table and then get dressed for school.

"Okay..." says Chyna as she put on her black skirt, white top and silver-colored boots.

"Wow! Really hot." says Olive when she walk out from the shower and sees Chyna.

Olive put on her jeans, orange t-shirt and white shoes.

"I hope you remember that we're taking your car to school." says Olive.

"I do remember it." says Chyna.

Later at school.

"Fletcher...he must have been flying to get to school before us." says Chyna when she sees Fletcher by his locker.

"Yeah, I don't know how the hell he can be here already." says Olive.

"Hi, Fletch! What's goin' on?" says Chyna as she and Olive walk up to Fletcher.

"Nothing..." mumbles Fletcher as he ignore his friends and walk to class.

"Oh, what's he so damn upset about...?" says Chyna.

"I guess it has something to do with the fact that we're dating. He doesn't like it." says Olive.

"I hope he can learn to accept us." says Chyna.

"So do I, but it's unlikely..." says Olive. "Fletcher's kinda stubborn, you know that."

"Yeah, but that's not always bad." says Chyna. "I'd say he needs a strong and solid personality to become the great lord of art he wanna be."

"Now let's forget about him." says Olive as she gives Chyna a kiss on the neck.

"Oh yay! Me feel all warm and cute in my heart." whisper Chyna.

"Nice. So do I, babe." whisper Olive.

Olive is so happy to be Chyna's girlfriend. So dang happy that she could jump in joy like a little 5 year old, but won't do so, cause that isn't an Olive-thing at all.

**The End.**


End file.
